That Bathroom Scene - Uncut
by Slow.Burn87
Summary: Season 2 Episode 4 - That bathroom scene, uncut


Twisting a lock of hair around her finger in feigned relaxation, Beth watches Dean's mouth forming words that don't quite reach her. Around them, the bar is teeming with people – the air flooded with a familiar combination of animated conversation and low rock music that reminds her of times long since passed – but it's not the noise that has completely obliterated her ability to focus. It's _him._

Smiling blankly in Dean's direction, she can't stop her eyes from snaking past him, towards the tall figure casually nursing a drink at the other end of the bar. As if he can feel her gaze, Rio leans back on his barstool and those dark, knowing eyes bore directly into her with an intensity that causes her breath to catch and her frame of focus to narrow until there's nothing else in this bar but the two of them.

_No turning back now._

Her heart thumps painfully in her chest and anticipation unfurls low in her abdomen as she places her whiskey glass down on the table and calls brightly to Dean, "I'll be right back."

Moving steadily through the crowd towards back of the bar, she can feel Rio's eyes on her, following her, and the delicious tension curling through her increases with every step.

Inside the small bathroom she places her handbag down on the sink and tries to catch her breath. Staring at the flushed reflection of a woman she barely recognises, she's not entirely sure how she got here. And yet…

The door creaks open but her eyes never leave the mirror as Rio steps into the room and closes the door quietly behind him.

Instead of approaching her, as she had thought he would, he just stands there, all traces of his usual cockiness gone, merely watching her and waiting.

Holding his gaze in the mirror, Beth knows he's not going to make the first move – not going to make this easy for her. She supposes that's fair – decent, even. After all, she is the one with something to lose.

_And she was the one that had texted him, right?_

Her pulse thuds violently in her throat as the heady power of the moment grips her and she turns towards him, lips parted, breath no more than a whisper, and then closes the distance between them, one slow step at a time.

Reaching around him to lock the bathroom door she draws in a deep breath and suddenly she's drowning in the warm scent of him. He's so close now that she can feel the heat of his body through the thin material of her dress, the soft fan of his breath of her face, and it's all she can do not to reach up and taste those beautiful lips – to kiss him with all of the desperate intensity that has been building between them for months now – but the visceral desire to claim his mouth in this way, to claim _him_, forces her to turn away.

_We might be doing this but we can keep some boundaries in place while we get this insanity out of our systems._

Aware that they're on the clock, and illicitly excited by the thought, Beth turns towards the mirror and begins to unbutton the small fastenings down the front of her dress.

Rio's eyes burn steadily into hers as he watches the material over her breasts gape open until it's just the thin lace of her bra keeping the generous swell of her breasts from his gaze.

Watching his reflection through lowered lashes she unbuttons the front of the garment to the waist and then slowly drags the soft material up the bare skin of her legs, arching her hips towards him in silent provocation.

He hesitates, for a fraction of a moment, but then, in a sudden burst of movement, he's right behind her; his strong hands sliding up the creamy skin of her thighs to grasp her lacy thong and drag it down, bearing her slick, aching flesh to the cool air.

She cries out as he grinds the hard jut of his jean-clad erection against the most sensitive part of her, pushing back mindlessly against him as his hands come up to grasp the heavy weight of her breasts.

Her mind is drowning in sensation as his lips caress her throat, his fingers tease her nipples into stiff, aching peaks, and he continues to press the hard thrust of his body against her.

"Now," she gasps breathlessly, impatiently, bracing herself against the cool ceramic of the sink as the loud rasp of his zipper being lowered has her internal muscles clenching in sweet anticipation. And then there is no more waiting – only pure, blinding sensation as he pushes the thick head of his cock deep inside her.

She gasps hoarsely as he withdraws, tortuously slowly, and then he's thrusting back in – inch by slow, thick inch – and she moves restlessly against him, bucking her hips until she can feel what's left of his restraint snapping and he's thrusting powerfully into her, filling her so completely that it's all she can do to stay upright and not surrender to the climax that's building impossibly quickly.

Gasping, Beth raises her damp forehead and catches sight of Rio's reflection as he moves behind her; his high cheekbones are flushed with passion and there is a look in his eyes that she's never seen before and yet she recognises, because she knows it's written all over her face. It's a look that says that this pleasure – right here, in this moment – this pleasure is worth _everything._

_Dangerous_, she thinks wearily, but before the thought is even fully formed it's slipping away, as his right hand slides around her hip, delving between her thighs, his expert fingers finding that most sensitive bundle of nerves and bringing her right to the very brink… before withdrawing.

Moaning her disapproval, Beth reaches for him but Rio is merely changing positions, guiding her towards the cabinet against the wall, helping onto it, and then he's thrusting back inside her, slowly at first and then with increasing desperation until her whole body is poised at the precipice, shaking with the power of her need for release.

And then he's dipping his head, grazing his teeth across the taut jut of her nipple through the lacy cover of her bra and Beth can't help but cry his name as sharp socks of pleasure radiate through her and her world shatters into a million tiny pieces.


End file.
